


The Affliction of Life

by BrokenMoonEyes



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Aubrey Little has feelings, Aubrey's parents loved her, Canon Compliant, Hurt Aubrey Little, Mild Angst, No real comfort, One Shot, i made some stuff up though about Aubrey's childhood, i suck at summarys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMoonEyes/pseuds/BrokenMoonEyes
Summary: Aubrey knew pain. At least she thought she did... but everything is different now.





	The Affliction of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Well howdy,  
> Ok, so I wrote this because everyone is real Ned Chicane defence squad atm and I LOVE that but I just felt like there hasn't been much talk about my favourite gal, the lady flame.   
> So I wrote this just as a personal coping mechanism cause like, she got fucked up by that bom bom and I'm just over here feeling real bad.
> 
> I own nothing but my (many) mistakes

Aubrey knew pain.

 

When she was five, she got stung by a bee. She was at a pool party and was racing her friend. When she reached the other side, she smiled triumphantly when she felt a sharp pain on her ear. Her ear ignited in a deep burn and a bright red. She stifled a scream and clutched the side of the pool to stop herself from falling under.

She paddled over to the exit of the pool unable to differentiate the pool water from tears. She hobbled out and ran over to her mum.

“Aubrey! What’s wrong, baby?” Her mum said quickly kneeling to survey her daughter.

“My… my ear!” Aubrey sobbed.

Her mum peered over at her ear and turned to the other parents, “Aubrey was stung by a bee, can you pass my bag?”

One of the parents quickly moved and gave her the bag. She dug through for a moment and pulled out her purse and from that quickly got out her credit card.

“Okay Aubs, this is gonna hurt for a second, but can you be my big strong girl for me?” Aubrey said holding Aubrey’s hands.

Aubrey, face still scrunched up in pain, nodded quickly and clutched her mother hands back tightly.

He mum made quick work, she used the corner of the card to flick out the stinger. As Aubrey flinched at the pain her mum quickly brought her into a close embrace.

 

When Aubrey was seven years old, she was playing chasey and tripped and fell. She grazed her knees on the asphalt and was bleeding profusely. She screamed in pain as the skin burned and contrasted her dark skin with a crimson red.

A teacher came running over and they helped her clean the wounds and bandage them up. She couldn’t play chasey for the rest of that day, but her teacher let her stay inside the classroom and play with Lego.

When she told her dad what had happened, later that day, he just scooped her up and smiled. “Sometimes you’re gonna fall Aubs, it’s just about getting up again.”

 

When Aubrey was ten years old, she accidentally ran into a pole and a tooth fell out.

She was playing hide and seek with some friends at her local park that had a playground in it.

One of the girls had covered her eyes to start counting and Aubrey quickly ran in the opposite direction at full speed and immediately ran face first into a pole. It would’ve been funny if there wasn’t a copper taste filling her mouth.

She spat her tooth out and shrieked in absolute horror looking at the bloody mess.

“MUM!” She shrieked.

Her mum came running over, and Aubrey showed her bloody tooth with tears running down her face.

Her whole damn face hurt from that stupid pole, but her mouth was aching in agony.

Her mum took her to the bathroom and got her cleaned up.

“Don’t worry baby, it’s just a baby tooth… you’re gonna be ok. My strong little warrior.” Her mum kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

 

When Aubrey was thirteen years old, a boy at school told her that she couldn’t climb to the top of the swing set because she was a girl.

With a fiery glare and pure determination, she hauled herself up to the top, grinned to herself and stuck her tongue at goddamn Kyle. As she stood up with slightly wobbly legs, she held her arms up and let out a little laugh, when the wobbly legs shifted from small tremors to complete unbalance. She fell, and it felt like she was in slow motion, slowly getting closer and closer to the ground. She landed with a hard thump on her arm and let out a strangled gasp. Everyone surrounded her and murmured in worried tones while Aubrey couldn’t help but let the tears fall.

She had to go to the hospital that day and looking back on it, it was awesome to ride in the ambulance, but at the time all Aubrey could think of was how much her mangled arm hurt. It was burning sensation like there was a little fire in her bones. Her mum came to the hospital immediately and held Aubrey’s hand the whole time.

The only good thing that came out of this was that she got to choose her cast colour, so she went with a bright orange which was later filled with signatures and doodles from her friends and family.

 

When Aubrey was sixteen years old, she got in to a fight. It was cliché really. Some boys were picking on someone and Aubrey didn’t like that.

She went in without thinking yelling profanity and snark.

There were three of them and just one of her… so she lost.

She got a black eye and bruising all along her torso, but that’s not to say she didn’t get in some good hits herself.

She hurt all over but knew she would do it again.

 

When Aubrey was eighteen, two men broke into her house and knocked her and her dad unconscious.

When Aubrey was eighteen, her mother died in a fire.

When Aubrey was eighteen, she believed she was the reason for her mother’s death.

 

When Aubrey was nineteen, she had jumped through a portal fighting an abomination who messed her up pretty bad. She had something sticking out of her leg and was barely able to stay on two feet. She felt dizzy and nauseous, she couldn’t focus on anything really because everything was just spinning.

She landed in Ned’s Cryptonomica and let out a shaky sigh at finally escaping the bom bom.

As she looked around the room, she saw her mother’s necklace and her heart broke.

As she talked to Ned, she only knew pain.

Her leg was burning, her body was exhausted, her mind was whirring and her heart… her heart felt like it was being weighed down by a mountain of bricks.

As Jake drover her back to Amnesty Lodge, she tried to muffle her sobs into the crook of her arm.

 

Aubrey lived a life full of moments of pain, a broken arm, a black eye, a bee sting. These small insignificant moments were just that… insignificant. They were forgettable and showed that she lived a normal life just like everyone else.

But this… It wasn’t just the leg, fuck the leg. The leg was nothing, just blood and bone existing. But Ned… Ned doing….

Fuck. She couldn’t even begin to process it. It was like the gears in her head were speeding to the point of breaking.

So, Aubrey knew pain… at least she thought she did. But this, this gave her a whole new definition to the word.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ya made it to the end, thanks!
> 
> Unimportant side note, I was once stung by a bee at the pool and my mum had to flick the stinger out with her credit card, I also ran into a pole and my tooth fell out, (My sister thinks that's very funny)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, I know it's not really much of anything, both in quantity and quality, but I've been stress writing and thought I might as well share this!


End file.
